


casual gamer

by sodakissed



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gaming, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakissed/pseuds/sodakissed
Summary: It's a weird feeling to simultaneously meet someone for the first and last time especially when they're squished up next to you on a couch and screaming at the TV.For Mingyu, infatuation doesn't come easy.For Jungkook, it's hard to say goodbye.A short story about social awkwardness in the absence of MMO Scrabble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m3galodon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3galodon/gifts).



          Mingyu doesn’t really play games.

          Well, he does—he likes games like Mastermind, Monopoly, Mouse Trap; stuff he can play with his nieces. Those are fun. Video games, on the other hand, are a little too fast-paced for him. He doesn’t like the urgency that’s present in them and he especially hates first-person shooters because of his terrible motion sickness. Unfortunately, those are the most popular games this season and Wonwoo is quick to turn into an addict.

          Loot Boxes are his cocaine. He buys and opens them like a true gambler and it’s safe to say that he spends a majority of his paycheck on the digital goods. In fact, Mingyu’s gifts to Wonwoo for his birthday, Christmas, and graduation the last three years have all been Blizzard and Steam gift cards. He would consider an intervention if the man didn’t leave the house on occasion. Of course, those occasions involve arcades and LAN parties, but Mingyu won’t complain. He doesn’t mind having a quiet roommate.

          He does, however, mind when Wonwoo buys him games because he feels guilty for letting them collect pixelated dust in his hard drive. Mingyu usually ends up playing a few minutes here and there, a couple hours on the weekends, but nothing substantial. His levels are always low and that keeps him out of MMO’s and he doesn’t have the dexterity to be a valuable sharpshooter in online co-op. The only local co-ops he plays are party games and Portal 2 that one time he decided to marathon all the levels with Minghao after finals last semester. That night was filled with more arguing and shoving than it was solving puzzles.

          It’s not his fault. He’s just not a gamer by default. He prefers tangible games; games that he can interact with and feel. The vibrations of a controller and the motion tracking gyroscope just don’t compare to kicking a soccer ball and flying down the track with the wind in your hair. He doesn’t care how real VR might look, it just doesn’t click with him. While most of Wonwoo’s weekends are spent cooped up in front of his extensive PC build with only the light from his monitors to warm his cold, dead heart, Mingyu spends his weekends running errands, eating out with his friends, and hiking in the park.

          This weekend is a little different.

          One of Wonwoo’s friends is moving cross-state for university after completing his two years of community college and he plans on throwing him a little goodbye party. On a whim, he asks Mingyu if he wants to hang out with them (a bad excuse to get Mingyu to cook), but because he has nothing better to do since Seokmin and Minghao are busy studying for a midterm, he agrees.

 

          The first guest to arrive that Saturday is Minhyuk, a poly sci grad student who seems to be on a perpetual sugar high. The next guest is Jaehyun, a princely pianist who is studying foreign affairs. Wonwoo ushers them in with loud cheers and sets them up on the couch with some soda and chips before flipping through his game library on the TV. Mingyu thinks that’s all, but where’s the guest of the hour? Just as they start playing a round of Mario Kart, the doorbell rings again and Mingyu opens it when it’s apparent that Wonwoo is too occupied.

          In the frame of their sickly apartment door stands someone who seems more Mingyu’s speed. He looks a little shy and quiet, confused because Wonwoo’s not the one opening the door, but Mingyu explains that everyone’s in the living room and invites him in. He introduces himself as Jungkook as he hands Mingyu a bag of snacks that he picked up on his way over, claiming that he didn’t know what to buy so he just picked out his convenience store favorites.

          What a coincidence. These are Mingyu’s favorites, too.

          He appreciates their efforts to include him in all their game lingo, but Mingyu’s terribly not up to speed. He doesn’t know what a ‘tank’ is and he doesn’t understand the difference between RAM and ROM and he doesn’t know why CPU is important, but he nods along and busies himself by shoving chips and salsa down his throat.

          Noticing that he seems a little bored, Jungkook makes a suggestion, “Why don’t we play something casual so Mingyu won’t feel left out?” But Mingyu’s experienced enough to know that local co-op usually caps out at four players, “I’ll team up with him so it’s fair.”

          The other three seem to agree, but Mingyu bemoans his handicap. He knows he’s bad at video games. Challenge him to a game of basketball or tennis, even tetherball, but a game of Gang Beasts is something he’s just not destined to win, “Ah! You were so close! Next time, try to get right up to the ramp.” And Jungkook scoots up to whisper in his ear, “He never pays attention to how close he is to the edge on the left side of the screen.” And even though his hot breath is in Mingyu’s ear, it’s his heart that feels a little ticklish.

          It makes it hard to focus on Ultimate Chicken Horse, especially when all five of them are squished onto a three-seater couch with Wonwoo only able to keep one foot on the seat with his butt up on the armrest. He yields the controller to Jungkook after dying four times to save himself some embarrassment and he goes and wins during his first try. Minhyuk places a precarious trap that no one can get over and after growing frustrated, Jungkook hands the controller back to Mingyu. For the first time—and probably thanks to beginner’s luck—Mingyu speed runs the level and is the only one who clears it. They congratulate him, but they also misinterpret the victory as him holding out on them and hustling the game.

          Mingyu whines and Wonwoo leans across the back of the couch to ruffle his hair; they’re just joking with him.

          After a few heated rounds of yelling during Fibbage, they decide to call it a night. He can’t believe that he fell for every single one of Jungkook and Wonwoo’s lies. It was ridiculous! They definitely knew how to play to his taste- well, more accurately, to his naivety. He’s not a sore loser, he’s _not_ a sore loser, but losing this badly is hurting his self-esteem a smidge.

          It’s okay. It was all in good fun.

          The night was winding down nicely after a couple beers and two whole Costco pizzas. Mingyu welcomes Jungkook’s helping hand in the kitchen, rinsing out empty cans to be recycled, folding up cardboard boxes, and wiping down the counter. They get creative with the can-crushing and Mingyu ends up making a fool of himself and smashes one against his forehead like the frat boy he’s not. His hand holds Mingyu’s forehead as the pain slowly subsides, but it’s really Jungkook’s bubbly laughter that makes Mingyu feel impervious.

          The others are still in the living room talking over a round of Mario Party. They offered to help and Mingyu turned them down, but Jungkook was stubborn and insisted. If you asked Mingyu, he would have said that they became quick friends even though he knows it’s probably just Jungkook’s manners that make him feel warm inside.

          The man was quick to cheer him on and tried his best to make sure that Mingyu felt included in everything they did that night, even explaining how 3D graphics are rendered and why motion sickness with a high FPS isn’t uncommon. They even got to have a few laughs and uncover some traits they had in common. They’re both perfectionists, completionists, and explorers when it comes to games and he suggests a few titles that might make gaming a little more fun for Mingyu; indie games that he’s never heard of from little studios in the middle of nowhere.

          “Give me your number, I’ll shoot you a link.”

          It’s not that Wonwoo was negligent, he was trying plenty hard to get Mingyu to enjoy himself, but his attention was also split between winning games and hosting his three friends. He seemed relieved to hand over Mingyu’s sorry-ass to Jungkook and Mingyu didn’t mind. Jungkook was good company. They had a lot of laughs and he’d never guess that he’d grow so friendly with someone he’s just met for the first time.

 

          Jungkook is the last to leave.

          Wonwoo and Mingyu see him out at the door and he gives Wonwoo a big hug, telling him he’ll stay in touch, that he should go down south to visit during breaks, and that he’ll be back in town during both Winter and Summer breaks. It isn’t a tearful goodbye. He can tell that Jungkook is sincere when he says he’ll keep in contact, he just seems like the type. Mingyu’s surprised that he gets a hug as well, Jungkook calling him the world’s best beginner for his small, but significant victories and absolute team effort in their last round of Overcooked where he launched the sliced potato onto a moving platform, sacrificing himself in the process.

          He doesn’t know how to feel about the lingering touch on his arm. It’s been a long time since Mingyu’s felt any sort of attraction to another person like this; like it’s heavy in his gut. He hopes the feeling is fleeting and will fade with the passing days like they have before. People come and go, Jungkook is no exception—he’s moving tomorrow, too—, but something in the way his eyes lock onto Mingyu’s says that he wants to stay for just a while longer.

          It’s almost as if he doesn’t want to go.

          But he does.

          Wonwoo shuts the door and flops over onto the couch, thanking Mingyu for helping him with the food and drinks. Mingyu’s just glad he didn’t have to cook. His roommate promptly conks out after showering, such is the life of an introvert who tries to party, but Mingyu is up late into the night. He doesn’t get to see the sunrise, but he does get to see the sky turn from black to deep blue. His mind is absolutely swamped with fantasy.

          Something hopeful tells him that this isn’t the last time he’ll see Jungkook.

 


	2. Chapter 2

          Jungkook is an avid gamer.

          It’s just something he’s always been familiar with. His mom introduced him to video games when he could barely walk. It was just a fun weekend activity they could do together when she had time off of work. He remembers sitting in her lap and mashing buttons without a care in the world. As he got a little older, video games helped him gain interest in sports and in writing. His imagination was big and wild, full of crazy stories and adventures. Playing Zelda and Spyro taught him how to read faster than all his classmates. Playing Zoo Tycoon helped him with his math. Playing FPS games conditioned his quick reflexes.

          And today he’s playing Words With Friends and learning about Mingyu, a nobody he met almost six months ago at the farewell party Wonwoo threw for him who had turned into a somebody within a matter of moments. They’ve been talking ever since, well, ‘talking’. Between sending him requests for nails on Farmville or asking for more energy on The Sims Social, he comes to find that Mingyu seriously enjoys casual (re: lowbrow) games. Okay, so maybe Jungkook is a little biased since he’s double majoring in project management and game design. Look, as a business, casual games are where it’s at. They’re made to be addicting and made to suck your wallet dry.

          So, why is Jungkook playing them?

          Well, he certainly doesn’t have the _time_ to be playing them. He’s spread thin between his classes, his club activities, his long-distance friends, and his part-time job on campus as a cafeteria prep worker. He has to really carve out a chunk of time for Mingyu, but he doesn’t mind. One perk of working on campus is that if he works extra hard, he can have his weekends off and homework free. That being said, he usually spends all that time in front of his PC. Taehyung and Jimin, his roommates, have complained to him enough times for him to move the gaming set up to his room, but that hiccup aside, he’s still plenty comfortable.

          So, why is Jungkook playing them?

          Well, he certainly doesn’t have the _patience_ or _energy_ to be playing them. If there’s one thing he hates about casual games it’s their pay-or-wait mechanic. It’s garbage. It’s so clearly a money-making scheme and most apps don’t even bother to hide it behind clever mechanics, they just put it out there. Oh, you want your new baby dragon to hatch? Well, wait 24 hours _or_ give us 10 rubies that are only available after you reach level 20 and pay us $1.99. Thanks. Sure, you can say the same thing about DLCs, but the thing about most DLCs is that they don’t affect core gameplay. If the core game is worth buying, then it’s already proven itself pretty good. After a long day of doing accounting, statistics, and calculus the last thing that Jungkook wants to calculate is how efficiently he can plant his digital crops for him to be able to harvest them when he hits the gym at 6. If he plants the pumpkins at 4, he’ll be able to continuously make the most profit- you know what, no. He’s not going to play Farmville today.

          So, why is Jungkook playing them?

          Well, he certainly is lonely enough. He’s met troves of new people after coming to study here, but none of them have really clicked. Taehyung has his astrology studies and all his clubs, activities, and work to attend to. Jimin has his animal biology and busy social life to uphold. They’re his closest friends in this entire city, but Jungkook ends up spending most of his free days alone. He can’t blame them. Staying inside to play video games in their stuffy apartment is probably the last thing they want to do after being in lecture halls all week. A good round of Smash Bros is great for relieving stress. The same goes for LoL—don’t call him out on their microtransactions and freemium model, this is an exception.

          To him, video games are a comfort zone that he just _can’t_ leave. They make him feel like he has at least a little company. It eases his mind to know that out there, _somewhere_ , in the abyss of traffic, skyscrapers, brick and mortar, that there’s another loser sitting in front of his computer for 12 hours a day hacking away at digital foes and swinging a low-poly sword.

          So, why is Jungkook playing casual games?

          Fine.

          The real answer.

          Every time Mingyu sends him a request for a _thing_ in-game, he often attaches a little message and Jungkook responds to them by sending him an item back and requesting another. It’s been like this since the start when Mingyu asked for a bolt of wool with ‘it’s been getting a little chilly, are you staying warm near the coast?’ and it’s gradually evolved into a new and terribly extra form of texting for them. What makes it worse is that he has Mingyu’s cellphone number, he just hasn’t gotten the guts to text him personally.

          Sometimes, it’s hard to talk to Mingyu—not so much the actual talking as it is the prospect of opening his messenger and texting him. Their conversations are usually pretty _casual_ and don’t delve very deep. Aside from a few weird facts that he’s rattled of, he can’t think of any super deep conversations they’ve had. He’s told Mingyu about all his hobbies outside of video games and although they’re few in number, he can appreciate that Mingyu indulges all of them. They both are athletic although he doesn’t hit the gym every day like Mingyu does. They both like cooking. They’re both a little shy. And even though Jungkook was very worried about revealing his hobby of collecting taxidermied beetles, Mingyu thought they were cool! No one ever thinks that it’s cool.

          Mingyu’s not all that bad at consuming _actual_ video games.

          After adding him on Steam, Jungkook finds that Mingyu actually has quite an extensive library full of games that he’s only played for a handful of hours each. C’mon, how can you only play Undertale for 2 hours? Night in the Woods, too? Really? The games he has the most hours clocked for are Plantera and Portal 2. Jungkook knows he finished the Portal 2 co-op with his friend Minghao which is what explains the (very) long hours clocked and he’s not surprised that Mingyu would have spent so much time playing a point-and-click money farming game like Plantera.

 

          It starts with Jungkook worrying because Wonwoo flakes on them last minute in favor of a date with some theater department cutie and because he knows that the guy doesn’t go out much, he’s willing to excuse this one slip-up. The small Discord tourney isn’t that important and certainly not official, it’s just a little monthly thing that they put together with a little community of players in order to practice competitively; call it a scrimmage. Today’s the semifinals and they’re supposed to play against one of the more experienced teams on the server. As a last-ditch resort, he sends Mingyu a stack of wood with the message ‘Hey, can you do me a big favor? Text me when you get this!’ and hopes for the best.

          Mingyu’s text comes in about half-an-hour later, ten minutes before the first round is supposed to start and Jungkook immediately asks for his Overwatch battle tag.

          ‘My… what?’

          He ends up calling and helping Mingyu navigate through a few clicks to get to the right page and adds him to the team. Of course, Mingyu is very unwilling to play, “I haven’t really played that much. I didn’t even want this game, but Wonwoo-”

          “Please.” Jungkook sings into the receiver. It’s nice to hear Mingyu’s voice after all these months of just ‘messaging’—if you can even call it that, “Just three rounds! We’re really good and you won’t have to do much. I can add you to the voice chat if you want.”

          “Is it okay if I don’t?” Mingyu’s words are tiny and quiet in contrast to his physical presence, “I don’t really like it when everyone’s shouting.”

          “Yeah, that’s totally fine.” Jungkook doesn’t much like it when everyone is rambunctious either. He usually stays silent anyway, “Are you ready?”

          “Absolutely not.”

          “Who do you main?”

          “Who do I _what_?”

          “Who do you usually play as?”

          “I don’t _play_ , Jungkook.” His name has a nice ring when Mingyu says it.

          “Wonwoo usually uses Junkrat, but he’s kinda difficult for a beginner, so why don’t you try Symmetra or Bastion. They’re a little easier to control.” When the round starts, it’s not really a surprise that Mingyu picks the pretty, light-bending architech over the robust robot and it’s also not a surprise that he spends his first minute in-game jumping everywhere. Jungkook tries to explain how to set up turrets and make shields, but ultimately, uses his efforts covering Mingyu’s back with McCree’s revolver as he figures out the mechanics.

          In one ear, Jungkook is hearing a slew of complaints from his teammates among other things. They appreciate that Mingyu is helping them out by prying them out of an automatic forfeit, but they also didn’t expect him to _suck_. Their team is rather well balanced and Jungkook decides that he’s open to switching between McCree and Widowmaker to cover any lost ground. Nonetheless, capturing control points while babysitting Mingyu has proven difficult. Luckily, Ana has been able to speed run ahead and tackle the assault team with Mei and D.Va picking up the front-end, but he wonders where Kihyun is with Zenyatta. They could really use some healing with Sombra, Tracer, and Soldier:76 pouring shots down their throats. In the other ear, it's Mingyu groaning and yelling every time he's killed.

 

          Whatever, it doesn’t matter. They probably won’t win anyway. They lose the first match in Eichenwalde.

          The second round fairs better and Kihyun’s back on his game, healing everyone to his best ability. They have a small advantage this round as Mingyu is finally getting the hang of it and lands one kill. Jungkook is quick to shout into his phone with cheer even as Hanzo snipes them both right afterwards. Undoubtedly, Hongbin is the best player in the server, but that doesn’t matter because Mingyu _finally_ got a kill!

          “The guys on the server are giving you their very loud congrats.” He chuckles into the phone.

          Mingyu whines and wheezes, “This is so intense. There’s too many colors. I want to look at everything.”

          It’s nice that they’re able to complete a round in high spirits with victory at the tips of their fingers. Sure, most of it was because their Lucio suddenly had a lot of lag, but that’s okay. A victory is a victory and shoddy internet connection can’t be excused. That’s stuff you have to be prepared for.

          “You did so well!”

          “I did _surprisingly_ well.”

          “You’re a fast learner.”

          “You’re a patient teacher.”

          In his other ear, he hears Yoongi scold him, “Jungkook, stop the pillow talk and get your head in the game.” He releases his push-to-talk after that, he hadn’t realized he was resting his hand on it.

          “Think you can last one more round?”

          Mingyu’s laughter feels fresh even over the crackly phone speaker, “I don’t really have a choice now, do I?”

          “No, you don’t.” he also hadn’t realized that his cheeks had grown sore from smiling so hard. He’s glad his roomies aren’t home to tease him.

          The last round is inevitably lost in Hanamura B. It’s Hongbin and Sanghyuk’s home turf and he knows they intentionally practice on this incredibly hard map just to level grind. No one on the team is upset about the loss and—more than anything else—Yoongi is glad that he can finally leave his computer to go to the bathroom and microwave some pizza, but Mingyu seems to beat himself up over it. Just from knowing him as a person, he can tell that Mingyu isn’t the type to gracefully accept a loss.

          He’s a little competitive and goes out of his way to one-up his friends at silly things like Christmas presents and potluck treats. His intent is never for anyone to feel bad, but just because he has a crippling fear of being at the bottom. Jungkook is the same. He hates feeling like he’s a burden on others, so he gets it. He gets it. He gets why Mingyu spends the next fifteen minutes of their phone call apologizing and downplaying his genuine efforts during their match. He doesn’t mind talking him out of it, ensuring him that his friends don’t mind. There are more tournaments in the future and they’re definitely happier that they got to play than they are salty over losing. He’s not sure whether to tell him that the loss against Hongbin’s team was expected or not, but he _does_ ensure that Mingyu knows he did incredibly well for someone who hasn’t really played before.

          “Honest to goodness, Mingyu, for someone who burns all his time playing cookie-clickers and idle farming games, you did amazing.”

          “I tried my best.” He can almost hear the smile in his voice, “Maybe we can play together again sometime. It wasn’t too bad.”

          It’s nice.

          They spend the next three hours talking about nothing and everything. They talk about college courses, about graduation dates. There’s a little chat about their independent futures, but as 20-somethings in this generation, they don’t really have any clue. He gets to hear about Mingyu’s dog, about Mingyu’s fish, and about Mingyu’s desk cactus named Timothy. They talk about sports, about school, about their social lives, and he learns that Mingyu is painfully single.

          “Single and ready to mingle?”

          “Not particularly.” That’s a little disappointing, “What about you?”

          “Single.” He sighs, “Also, not ready to mingle.”

          “And why’s that?”

          Jungkook thinks for a little bit. He honestly doesn’t know why no one has caught his attention since he moved for college. There are plenty of available students around who fit his ‘general dating criteria’, but no one made him look twice. No one makes him think twice. No one makes him fantasize about ‘what could be’. No one makes him regret not speaking up when he had the chance, “I don’t know. I guess I’ve kind of liked someone for a while now.”

          Yeah, he has.

          He’s the reason he cuts time grinding in League. He’s the reason he doesn’t spend every day inside anymore. He’s the reason he’s picked up a couple succulents from the agriculture department. He’s the reason he pets every single dog he passes on the street. He’s the reason why he misses half of his lecture halls because his eyes are trained on his phone and—instead of taking notes—his fingers are busy tapping on candy figuring out elementary puzzles. He’s the reason he debates linking up his PayPal account to his GooglePlay (don’t worry, he hasn’t).

          Mingyu is the reason for a lot of little things.

          “Who is it?” he’s such a kid sometimes, “Wait. I probably don’t know them.” Just like Jungkook is a kid sometimes, “Yeah, I probably don’t know them, so you can tell me. Your secret is safe.”

          He can’t help but shake his head and laugh, “Doesn’t matter.” Jungkook runs a hand through his hair, his phone is getting hot against his ear. He really ought to replace it soon, “He’s not looking to mingle.”

          “Aw, that _does_ suck.” He hears a little rustling, “The person _I’m_ interested in isn’t really looking either- _shit_.”

          “Did something happen?”

          “I dropped the keyboard. Hold on.” There’s a lot of movement, clacking, something _else_ dropping and potentially shattering. He certainly hopes that Mingyu’s equipment isn’t expensive, “Anyways.” He huffs into the receiver, making static pop in Jungkook’s ear, “Spring break is ending for me, but it’s starting for you, right?”

          “Yeah? I’ll be coming back to town.”

          “Then we should meet up.”

          “I’m down.”

          “There’s this nice café that just opened up on 10th Avenue. Real cute. And since you said you never do anything fun, let’s get dressed up and go out. It’s been a while since I’ve worn anything outside a t-shirt and sweats, too.” He mumbles the last part.

          Jungkook weighs the words on the tip of his tongue, “Like,” is he going to do it? Hell yeah he is, he’s an adult and he’s going to say it. But- just- just give him a second to compose himself and not burst into laughter, “Like a date?”

          The line goes silent for a couple seconds that feel like minutes, “Yeah, like a date.”

          And that’s how Jungkook ends up at a quaint little café on 10th Ave. the following week with his timberlands laced neatly and his white shirt tucked into the front of his acid-washed jeans. Okay, it isn’t a unique or particularly special look, but he thinks he looks best dressed like this and it’s his go-to comfy-but-nice outfit. He doesn’t expect Mingyu to show up dressed to the T’s with a small bouquet of flowers in his hands.

          “Flowers, really?” Jungkook hesitates to take the crimson roses, but Mingyu insists.

          “I told you it was a date.”

          Sure, he’s a little stiff after taking a two-hour drive in heavy traffic with his knuckles white on the steering wheel, but he doesn’t mind sitting even longer in the bright lights of the exposed-brick café. They order their drinks separately, but Mingyu insists to pay, not because this is ‘a date’ but because he wants to treat Jungkook like a guest for making the trip to town.

          He doesn’t know why sitting together at a tiny table cancels out his ability to talk. Up until this point, they’d spent an hour or more on the phone chatting each night. Sometimes they’d sit in silence while doing homework or while reading and that was fine because it just felt nice to have someone there. He’s surprised to find that shyness knits his lips together and the only place his eyes can go instead of his stunning date is on the flowers in his hands.

          “I’ll be honest,” he looks up at Mingyu, “You’re way less awkward when you’re spelling out ‘catheter’ during Scrabble.”

          He laughs, “It was the biggest score I could get that round and look who won. Me, it was me.”

          Jungkook shakes his head, “Y’know, Mingyu, it’s okay to _not_ like games.”

          “I know.” He sips on his coffee, “But you like them.” He puts the cup down on the little china plate and taps his nails on the handle. Something is on his mind, “And I like you, so,” he drags on, but Jungkook has already tuned out. Mingyu likes him, “by association, I guess I like games t-”

          “I like you, too.”

          Not entirely the smoothest thing he’s done, but probably worth it because after a moment of looking baffled, Mingyu leans over the table and he can feel his lips ghost over his cheek, “Cool, send me more nails, I need to upgrade my barn.”

          He’s going to delete the _shit_ out of Farmville for that, uninstall Words With Friends, block his Café World notifications, excommunicate Monster World, “Hey-”

          But Mingyu also presses a warm kiss to his cheek and settles back into his seat—looking very gentlemanly and proper—with those big, brown puppy dog eyes and it’s not like Jungkook can say no. But it’s not like he can say yes with how flustered and hot his face is right now.

          Okay, maybe casual games aren’t that bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually planned out all these players before i started writing after researching for a few hours and watching all the mobidic clips and never really got to talk about them much because the OW wasn't a huge part of this story. originally, it was supposed to be all overwatch with gyukook meeting on the server, but because (fun fact: as a person with a DEGREE in game design and 3d animation) i've never played, i decided against it to avoid all the inaccuracies.  
> gyukook's team: Yoongi (D.Va), Minhyuk (Ana), Changkyun (Mei), Kihyun (Zenyatta), Mingyu (Symmetra), Jungkook (McCree)  
> versus: Hongbin (Hanzo), Sanghyuk (Genji/Pharah), Jihoon (Lucio), Seungcheol (Soldier: 76), Chanshik (Sombra), and Baekhyun (Tracer) <\-- a tru gay icon.
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> hope you enjoyed this ship i had no clue existed~

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a gift for the winner of [10, nine, 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12669117/chapters/28879443)'s 150k giveaway, [@m3galodon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/m3galodon). 
> 
> ♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sodakissed) | [Tumblr](http://sodakissed.tumblr.com/) | [Other Works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakissed)


End file.
